


25 Days

by actuallyfailure



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure
Summary: Angelica s'est donnée 25 jours.25 jours pour faire quoi ?25 jours pour écrire les derniers jours de sa vie.On pourrait croire à une histoire triste et dans un sens ça l'est, mais pas pour elle.Pour elle, c'est juste le début de quelque chose d'autre.





	1. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 1

"On croit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Jusqu'au jour où ça nous tombe dessus et on ne sait pas comment faire. J'ai été comme ces gens-là. Je regardais les informations, regardant ces histoires affreuses, ces massacres, ces attentats, ces histoires du quotidiens en me disant que j'avais de la chance d'être en sécurité chez moi. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend, on ne sait pas que le danger se trouve parfois plus proche qu'on ne le pense. Mon danger à moi, c'est mon corps.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où le médecin m'a annoncé ma maladie. C'était il y a un an jour pour jour. Le jour de mes 21 ans. Gaspard était avec moi. C'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Quand le médecin m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle, j'ai rigolé. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Gaspard ne riait pas lui. Quand j'ai entendu pour la deuxième fois le mot "Sida" j'ai éclaté en larmes. Plus tard, quand j'ai retrouvé mon calme, le médecin m'a expliqué que je portais le virus en moi depuis ma naissance, je le tenais de ma mère qui me l'a transmis durant sa grossesse. J'avais été porteur sain depuis tout ce temps. Jusqu'à ce moment précis. 

Gaspard à été un vrai soutient. Il aurait pu partir, me laisser, j'aurais compris. Apprendre que ça petite-amie est atteinte du Sida ça fait peur, mais il est resté. Il m'a donné la force pour me battre. J'ai essayé tous les traitements possibles, je voulais vivre. Je voulais croire que je pouvais guérir même si je savais cela impossible. On aime tous croire aux miracles. Les traitements n'ont rien changés si ce n'est me donner des effets secondaires. 

Aujourd'hui, un an après la découverte de ma maladie, je ne veux plus me battre, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux vivre les derniers moments qu'ils me restent sans contrainte. Je sais que c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai pris une décision. Je veux mourir. Je veux mettre fin au calvaire. Peut-être que c'est égoïste pour les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment mais c'est ma décision. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne. Je compte en parler à Gaspard demain. J'ai choisi une date et j'aurais besoin de lui. J'ai décidé de mourir le jour de Noël. Le 25 décembre 2016 je rendrais mon dernier souffle. Coûte que coûte. 

J'espère qu'il comprendra. Je sais que je demande beaucoup et je ne sais même pas moi-même comment je vais réussir mais j'ai besoin qu'il me soutienne dans mon choix. Il l'a toujours fait, pourquoi m'abandonnerait-il maintenant ? Peut-être que je place trop d'espoir en lui mais l'espoir, c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste encore aujourd'hui."


	2. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 2

"J'ai parlé à Gaspard. Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle. Il a d'abord essayé de me faire changer d'avis avant de s'énerver et de me traiter d'égoïste. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé se défouler sur moi. Mon manque de réaction l'a fait sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je suis restée immobile. Je suis restée assise jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il avait son téléphone en main et il m'a seulement et simplement dit "J'ai appelé ta sœur." avant d'aller dans notre chambre. La conclusion c'est imposé d'elle-même. Tessa va venir ici et ça sera difficile. Encore plus difficile que l'annonce de ma maladie.

Je me souviens encore de sa crise de larmes de l'autre côté du téléphone et moi ne sachant que faire, que dire pour la calmer. Elle est arrivée le lendemain matin. Elle avait pris le premier vol de New-York jusqu'à Londres. Elle a rencontré mes médecins, suivi le début de mes traitements avant de devoir repartir à cause du travail. Depuis j'avais toujours réussi à l'empêcher de revenir. J'aime voir ma sœur, mais à cause de ma maladie, elle ne cesse de me couver et j'ai du mal à supporter ça. Je préfère donc qu'elle s'assure que j'aille bien de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Gaspard le sait très bien et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a appelé. Il pense que je ne pourrais pas résister aux assauts de ma sœur. Mais il se trompe, je suis sûr de ma décision. Je n'ai pas décidé de ma mort sur un coup de tête, j'y pense depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchie à tous les détails, mais je sais qu'avec les bonnes personnes je peux y arriver.

Je pense qu'il ne faut pas voir la mort comme une fin en soi. J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la réincarnation et du karma. Chaque bonne ou mauvaise action réalisée dans notre vie pèse dans la balance. J'ai toujours essayé d'être le plus juste et honnête possible dans ma vie et j'espère qu'après ma mort, ça pèsera dans la balance."


	3. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 3

"J'étouffe. C'est le mot. Gaspard et Tessa ne me laissent pas une seconde de répit. Depuis l'arrivée de ma sœur ce matin je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des supplications, des reproches. Aucun des deux ne cherchent à se mettre de mon point de vue. Je suis juste une égoïste pour eux. Leur seul but est de me "sauver", comme si on pouvait être sauvé de la mort. Je vais mourir un jour ou l'autre alors dans 23 jours ou après, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Je suis en train d'écrire depuis la salle de bain. J'ai dit que j'allais prendre une douche. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'isoler sans que l'un des deux m'accompagnes, à croire que me retrouver seule est ce qui me donne envie de mourir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne pensai pas que mon annonce apporterait ce genre de réaction. Peut-être que je me voilais la face en pensant qu'ils pourraient comprendre.

Je sais que mon envie de partir leurs faits du mal, mais je ne veux pas passer une année de plus à prendre des traitements, à devoir faire attention à chaque signaux que m'envoie mon corps, à ne pas pouvoir sortir quand je veux parce que je peux tomber malade au moindre coup de vent. Je veux vivre ce que je peux et pouvoir mourir comme je l'entends. Mes idées deviennent confuses. Je crois qu'ils essayent de me retourner la tête et que ça marche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."


	4. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 4

"J'ai cédé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est presque minuit et je suis en train d'écrire. Je suis dans la cuisine, dans le noir et je me demande encore et toujours pourquoi j'ai dit que je renonçais alors que je ne le pense pas. Je suis sortie de la salle de bain hier, je n'ai plus rien dit et je suis allée me coucher. Ce matin en me levant, je leur ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis, que la nuit porte conseil. Je n'ai jamais vu un air aussi soulagé sur leurs visages. Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mentir était la meilleure solution.

Je ne peux pas le faire avec leur aide alors je vais le faire seule. Ma sœur va pouvoir repartir et Gaspard va retourner au travail et je pourrais mettre en place mon projet en secret. Il ne sauront rien jusqu'au dernier moment, ils pourront m'en vouloir quand je serais partie.

J'entends la respiration de Gaspard depuis le salon. Il va m'en vouloir terriblement je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il a toujours été là pour moi, me soutenant dans toutes mes décisions. Le rencontrer a sans doute était  la chance de ma vie. C'est un garçon si attentionné. Il a sans bronché laissé sa place à ma sœur dans notre lit, dormant sur le canapé. Je pense que lui mentir va être un déchirement, mais comme je l'écris depuis le début je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'a toujours soutenus, mais cette fois c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Tessa aussi va m'en vouloir, mais elle sera faire son deuil rapidement, je la connais, c'est une force de la nature. De nous deux elle a toujours été l'a plus forte. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. J'espère juste qu'elle sera me pardonner d'avoir fait ça dans son dos. J'espère qu'elle comprendra que j'ai fait ce choix en toute âme et conscience. Que je n'avais pas le choix."


	5. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 5

"Tessa n'est pas partie. Elle a pris de long congé et va donc rester un moment. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux et j'ai fait mine d'être heureuse de la nouvelle. Gaspard est partie au travail ce matin sans même dire au revoir, je pensais que son comportement froid cesserait avec mon changement d'avis, mais je me trompe. En rentrant ce soir son comportement n'a pas changé. Il m'a à peine embrasser et il a directement filé sous la douche. J'ai demandé à Tessa si elle ne trouve pas Gaspard bizarre, mais je semble être la seule à trouver son attitude étrange.

On a mangé en silence, du moins seul Tessa parlé. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Gaspard qui semblait tout faire pour l'éviter. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau chercher dans mon esprit je ne trouve pas d'explication. J'aimerais lui parler, mais avec ma sœur dans l'appartement ça semble impossible. Pourquoi donc ne veut-elle pas retourner chez elle ?"


	6. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 6

"Gaspard est parti. Comme ça. Sans rien dire, sans un mot. Je me suis levée ce matin et ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Il est parti dans la nuit, comme un lâche. J'ai essayé de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois, mais mes appels restent sans réponse. Je ne comprends pas. Je ressens un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il a toujours été là, toujours. Il est mon premier amour et le voilà partie, juste comme ça. Il est là un matin puis juste disparut le suivant. Dans l'histoire je ne suis pas l'égoïste. C'est lui. Tessa me regarde depuis ce matin sans rien dire, évaluant mes réactions. Je ne le supporte plus. Il faut qu'elle parte. Je ne veux plus la voir. Je ne veux voir personne. Je veux être seule. Je veux pouvoir hurler, pleurer sans que personne ne me voit ou ne me réconforte. Je ne veux même plus écrire."


	7. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 7

" J'ai mis Tessa dehors. Je lui ai dit de se trouver un hôtel. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris, mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je suis si triste. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Gaspard me manque tellement. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ma vie sans lui et encore moins depuis l'annonce de ma maladie. **_Where are you now ?_**

Il ne répond toujours pas à mes appels. Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. C'est cruel de me faire ça. Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais maintenant, je me pose mille questions. S'il m'aimait vraiment, pourquoi est-il partie ? **_You've set my heart on fire._**

_**Another dream.**_ Quand je repense à nos moments de bonheur j'ai l'impression de rêver. Quand j'essaye de réfléchir à pourquoi il est parti je ne trouve aucune explication valable. Je m'embrouille dans mes pensées et je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller dormir. Il n'y a que là que j'arrive à ne plus penser ni pleurer. "


	8. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 8

"J'écris depuis mon lit. La pluie m'a réveillé ce matin. Le ciel est d'humeur triste aujourd'hui, comme moi. Si ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je me suis seulement levée pour ouvrir mes volets et me prendre une tasse de café. J'adore regarder la pluie. Ce n'est pas très intéressant en soi, mais le bruit de l'eau rebondissant sur les pavés me fait sourire.

J'ai toujours aimé me retrouver sous la pluie. Je suis comme une enfant. Gaspard râlait toujours après moi au lycée quand je l'entraînais de force. Quand on a su pour ma maladie, il m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais faire ça. "Tu peux tomber malade et mourir." voilà ce qu'il disait. Il avait si peur de la mort. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que je reviendrais vers lui quand je serais réincarné, mais ça ne le faisait pas vraiment rire. Moi si.

Pourtant, j'ai arrêté de le faire. Je ne suis plus jamais allée sous la pluie. Du moins, je ne suis plus jamais allée sous la pluie sans mon manteau, ma capuche et une écharpe. Je l'ai fait pour lui, parce que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Je ne voulais pas mourir plus tôt que prévus.

Ironique, mon temps est presque écoulé et c'est lui qui m'a abandonné."


	9. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 9

"En sortant de mon lit ce matin, j'ai eu envie de changement. Enfin c'est plutôt en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je fais peur à voir. Mes yeux sont cernés, j'ai le teint pâle. Mon visage est triste et je ne le supporte plus. Gaspard m'a laissé tomber, à moi de m'en sortir sans lui désormais. J'avais déjà comme plan de mourir sans lui après son refus de m'aider alors je dois continuer ce plan.

Je suis allée dans la cuisine pour prendre les ciseaux. Mes cheveux m'arrivait dans le dos, ils arrivent désormais à mes épaules. On dit toujours qu'après une rupture les femmes ont besoin de changement, je crois que c'est une réalité. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Juste en changeant de coiffure. Peut-être que je ressemble un peu plus à Tessa, mais nous sommes toujours les opposés. D'ailleurs je vais devoir renouer avec ma sœur. La mettre à la porte à sans doute était légèrement excessif.

Mais un seul changement à la fois. Je ne peux pas changer de coiffure et me réconcilier avec ma sœur. Je ferai cela demain. C'est décidé, je reprends la fin de ma vie en main. Il me reste seulement 16 jours, seulement deux semaines. Je ne dois pas perdre une autre minute pour vivre."


	10. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 10

"Je suis allée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. J'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur qui me suit depuis l'annonce de ma maladie. Il a été étonné de me voir seule, j'ai toujours été en compagnie de Gaspard pour mes visites de contrôle. Je lui ai dit qu'à partir de maintenant je viendrais seule. Mon médecin ne sait pas que je veux mettre fin à mes jours. Il ne serait pas d'accord, il m'a déjà réprimandé quand je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais tous traitement il y a quelques semaines. Il me dit que de nos jours on vit très bien avec le Sida et que les effets secondaires deviennent moindre avec le temps.

Je le crois volontiers mais rien n'est plus pareil avec ce virus. Je ne peux même pas avoir d'enfant sans risquer de le donner à Gaspard dans le processus et à mon enfant comme ma mère l'a fait. Et je ne peux même pas savoir si ma mère est tombée enceinte en connaissance de cause, car je ne la connais pas et qui sait, elle est peut-être morte aujourd'hui ou très mal en point.

En ce qui me concerne je vais bien. Rien à signaler pour le moment. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui et une moins bonne pour moi. Pour le moment ma seule idée est de tomber malade et que ça me tue assez rapidement. Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop réfléchie. Il me reste quinze jours.

En sortant de l'hôpital, j'ai eu envie d'aller me promener. J'ai pensé à ce vieux château qui n'est pas loin, à quelques kilomètres en voiture. Je n'ai pas hésité. Je profite avant la date limite. C'est devant ce château que j'écris. Il y a du brouillard, il va bientôt pleuvoir je pense. Un grand pont mène à la porte. Avec ce temps, l'édifice semble presque menaçant. Comme dans un film d'horreur. Dans un grand soleil, il ne doit pas ressembler à ça. Une part d'ombre et de lumière, j'aime l'idée. Comme en chacun d'entre nous.

Je crois que je divague, il est temps que je rentre. Je dois encore contacter Tessa pour la voir demain. Prendre un café, parler, resserrer les liens. Le genre de choses qu'on fait entre sœur. En tout cas, je reviendrais à ce château dès que possible parce que je veux vraiment y rentrer avant de partir."


	11. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 11

"Les choses avec Tessa se sont réglés. Elle ne revient pas vivre à la maison, décision commune. Je dois la revoir demain matin pour un petit-déjeuner. Je suis heureuse de m'être réconcilier avec elle. Peut-importe les disputes, la distance, elle reste ma sœur et même si nos rapports ont été difficile ces quelques dernières années, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera là pour moi. Nous sommes l'une et l'autre la seule chose qu'il nous reste de notre famille.

Quand nos parents sont morts il y a trois ans, elle est celle de nous deux qui l'a le plus mal vécut. Elle a décidé sur un coup de tête de partir à New-York. J'ai eu du mal à lui pardonner d'être partie comme ça, me laissant seule avec ma douleur mais j'ai compris plus tard que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Partir. Alors, je lui ai pardonné. Quand j'ai appris pour ma maladie elle n'a pas hésité à revenir et même si son côté sœur protectrice alors qu'on a le même âge m'agace, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Peu importe ou le vent nous porte, que l'on soit séparé ou ensemble, que ce soit le matin ou le soir, que nous ne soyons pas sur le même fuseau horaire, elle décrochera le téléphone pour moi et je décrocherais pour elle. Je suis triste de savoir que le dernier appel me concernant sera celui lui annonçant ma mort, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ma sœur est une battante et je sais qu'elle saura avancée dans sa vie.

Tessa a toujours rêvé de voyager, je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a totalement arrêté de le faire à partir de l'annonce de ma maladie pour pouvoir être joignable et prête à décoller à n'importe quel moment si quelque chose de grave venait à m'arriver. Je ne veux plus être ce fardeau dans sa vie, je veux qu'elle puisse vivre ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé de vivre. C'est mon souhait de Noël pour elle."


	12. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 12

"Quelque chose de bizarre est arrivée aujourd'hui. Ce matin je suis allée prendre un café avec Tessa, avant de partir elle est allée aux toilettes et elle a laissé son téléphone sur la table. Je suis restée assise à regarder au dehors quand son téléphone c'est mis à vibrer. Je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça, mais il s'est remis à vibrer une deuxième fois. En regardant son écran, un certain G était en train de l'appeler. J'étais prête à répondre quand elle est réapparue et à raccrocher immédiatement.

En rentrant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que le G pourrait peut-être être Gaspard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il serait en contact avec ma sœur, ils ne sont pas vraiment proche, Gaspard à seulement son numéro en cas d'urgence, mais pourtant je ne cesse de penser que peut-être l'a-t-il contacté. Peut-être pour savoir comment je vais où je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à quelque chose de censée. Je dois en avoir le cœur net."


	13. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 13

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour écrire à ce moment précis. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et voilà la réalité en face, ma sœur m'a trahis. Gaspard m'a trahis. Je peux dire à partir de maintenant que je suis seule. Ils sont morts pour moi. Je suis tellement en colère. J'aurais voulu l'apprendre bien plus tôt, l'apprendre autrement, avant que je me réconcilie avec Tessa. Elle n'est plus ma sœur et ne l'a certainement jamais était. De toute manière nous n'avons jamais partagé le même sang. Je suis l'adoptée et elle est la véritable fille.

Je peux dire que c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais rien dû dire sur ma décision de mourir. À cause de ça, Gaspard a appelé ma sœur qui est venue et ils ont fini par avoir une relation. Je ne comprends toujours pas, je tremble, je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Gaspard essaye de m'appeler depuis tout à l'heure, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, je ne veux pas de ses excuses, je ne veux plus l'aimer.

Je dois partir d'ici. Il ne reste plus rien pour moi ici. Juste des mauvaises choses qui s'enchaînent. Je dois partir, maintenant. Je ne dois pas regarder en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Gaspard peut reprendre l'appartement, y vivre avec Tessa, je m'en fiche, je pars. C'est peut-être une décision irréfléchie, mais je ne veux plus réfléchir désormais. Je pars et que tout le monde aille se faire foutre."


	14. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 14

"J'ai pris le strict nécessaire pour partir quelques temps. Des habits, des produits pour me laver, de l'argent et j'ai claqué la porte. Je suis allée changer de numéro et me voilà à l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais. La seule personne que j'ai prévenu est mon docteur. Je lui ai dit que je partais, elle m'a dit que j'étais irresponsable et qu'il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi. J'ai promis de lui envoyer un mail au moindre soucis de santé.

Je ne sais pas quel pays choisir pour m'évader. Je n'ai jamais pensé voyager, je n'ai aucun pays que j'aime plus qu'un autre. Est-ce que je choisis un pays chaud ? Un pays froid ? Un pays du sud ? Du Nord ? Il y a vraiment trop de choix. Je prends mon téléphone et affiche une carte du monde. Mon doigt décidera de ma destination. Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq avant de laisser mon doigt se posait. J'ouvre les yeux.

Ma destination sera donc la Norvège."


	15. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 15

"En arrivant à Oslo, une profonde lassitude m'a envahi. J'étais assise sur un siège de l'aéroport et je me suis demandée si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je devais avoir une triste tête, car une fille est venue voir si j'allais bien et va savoir pourquoi je lui ai tout déballé. Du début à la fin. Me libérer ainsi m'a vraiment fait du bien, comme un poids s'enlevant de mes épaules. Après cela elle m'a emmené manger un morceau et boire un café ce qui m'a fait encore plus de bien. Je crois que je peux la remercier, car en plus de ça, une place dans sa colocation vient de se libérer et après quelques messages et appels avec ses colocataires, conversation en norvégien, je ne sais donc pas vraiment ce qui a été dit, mais Noora m'a dit que je pouvais rester chez eux quelques temps.

C'est là que je suis en ce moment. C'est une petite chambre, mais je n'aurais rêvé mieux. Oslo à l'air d'être une très belle ville. Noora me fera visiter demain. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu de la chance de la rencontrer, car elle m'a permis de rassembler le reste de courage qu'il me reste pour me remuer et rester sur mes positions au niveau de ma décision. Je ne sais pas si c'était le destin, de la chance, mais la Norvège tient ses promesses de nouveau départ."


	16. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 16

"Nous avons visité pas mal de choses aujourd'hui avec Noora. Elle m'a montré les endroits qu'elle trouvait les plus beaux à Oslo et j'ai vraiment été sous le charme de cette ville. Pour finir la journée en beauté, elle m'a emmené sur le toit de son immeuble, pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Elle m'a dit que cela en valait le détour et qu'il fallait remercier son petit-ami, car c'était lui le premier à lui avoir fait découvrir, lors d'un rendez-vous très romantique soit-dit en passant.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup ri. Nous avons mangé et bus, regardant le soleil se coucher, riant, danser, chantant. Elle a essayé de m'apprendre quelques mots en norvégien, mais cela a été une catastrophe.

Quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire à l'aéroport, j'ai quelque peu esquivé la partie de ma maladie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il faisait presque nuit et je me sentais en confiance alors je lui ai dit. Elle ne m'a pas jugé, m'a fait un sourire et à continuer la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Je suis vraiment contente quelle n'est pas agi différemment. Je ne me suis pas trompée sur son compte et ça fait du bien d'être rassuré. Avoir le Sida ne nous rend pas repoussant, je le sais, mais certaines personnes ne l'acceptent pas toujours bien alors je suis heureuse de savoir que Noora n'est pas ce genre de personne.

Nous avons quand même fini par en parler. Elle m'a demandé pour mes traitements, mon docteur, comment je gérais tout ça. Je lui ai expliqué. Plus de traitement, docteur loin. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour mon envie de mourir. Je crois que cette partie là, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, elle ne comprendrait pas je crois. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourrait comprendre alors je préfère le garder pour moi."

 


	17. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 17

"J'ai reçu un e-mail de mon docteur. Gaspard est venu l'interroger. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire où j'étais puisqu'elle ne le sait pas, mais elle lui a dit que j'étais partis à l'étranger. Apparemment, il a mis un petit moment à se rendre compte que j'avais changé de numéro.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si insistant. Après tout, il a Tessa maintenant, alors pourquoi continuer à vouloir me parler. Je ne veux pas le voir ni lui parler, enfin c'est ce que veut mon cerveau, je suis lucide, je sais que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, mais je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Pas encore, pas si facilement. _**Runnin', runnin', runnin'**_

Je suis presque certaine qu'il ne pensera jamais à la Norvège. Il pensera à un pays proche de l'Angleterre. Je suis en train de fuir mais j'ai fui aussi pour moi. Depuis que je suis en Norvège je me sens plus libre. J'ai découvert une autre personne en moi et j'aime découvrir du pays. J'ai fui Gaspard, mais je me découvre moi et je crois que c'est le principal. **_Ain't runnin' from myself no more._** Je ne sais même plus si j'ai envie de mourir. Je réfléchie et parfois je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée puis j'y repense et je suis déterminée à la mettre à exécution.

 Ce voyage me fait remettre les choses en question et je ne sais pas qu'elle va être ma décision désormais. **_If I lose myself, I lose it all._** "

 


	18. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 18

"Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à Noora si elle pouvait m'emmener dans un endroit hors de la ville avec de l'air libre à respirer. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un endroit parfait. Nous avons roulé quelques heures et nous sommes arrivés devant un immense champ. C'était parfait. Le champ était rempli de hautes herbes. On aurait dit un champ à l'abandon. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, mais ça n'était pas vraiment dérangeant, cela apportait même de la beauté au lieu. Nous avions les cheveux dans le vent et nous nous sommes assises au milieu des herbes pour discuter.

Noora m'a parlé de son petit-copain. Il s'appelle Will et il habite à Londres en ce moment pour ses études. Elle n'a pas pu le suivre à cause de son école, mais elle espère le rejoindre dès que possible. On pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Je me suis retrouvée dans son regard, à nos débuts à Gaspard et moi. J'étais folle de lui. Ma mère me disait de ne pas m'emballer, mais quand elle l'a rencontré elle l'a tout de suite adoré. Il me manque et ma mère aussi me manque. Je suis fatiguée."

 


	19. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 19

"Je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit aujourd'hui. J'ai ressenti une grande lassitude. Noora m'a apporté un café et m'a dit qu'elle était là au moindre problème. Cette fille est vraiment adorable.

J'ai mis de la musique dans mes oreilles et je me suis laissé bercer toute la journée. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie à tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers temps. Je crois que je vais retourner en Angleterre. Ce petit voyage en Norvège m'a fait du bien, mais je crois que je commence à avoir le mal du pays. Je me suis rendus à l'évidence aussi que je ne pouvais pas fuir Gaspard plus longtemps. Il me faut une confrontation pour pouvoir mettre fin définitivement à notre histoire. Je veux une explication, j'en ai besoin d'une.

J'ai fait part à Noora de mon envie de repartir et elle a compris, m'a assuré que je pouvais partir quand j'en avais l'envie, qu'elle m'emmènerait à l'aéroport. J'espère vraiment qu'elle et moi garderont contact, je la considère vraiment comme une amie désormais. Je ne vais sûrement pas repartir demain, mais mon voyage ici touche à sa fin. Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie."

 


	20. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 20

"Gaspard est là. En Norvège. Il a réussi à me retrouver. En apprenant que j'avais changé de numéro il est allé voir mon docteur qui n'a pu rien lui dire. Il est alors allé chez mon opérateur et a inventé une histoire impossible qui lui a permis d'avoir mon nouveau numéro et de là me trouver grâce à mon GPS de téléphone. Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionnée ou effrayée qu'il est fait tout ça.

Après l'étonnement passé et les présentations avec Noora, nous avons parlé. J'ai eu mon explication et je suis encore actuellement en train de me demander si je dois le pardonner. Après la découverte de sa relation avec Tessa, il y a mis un terme définitif. Le premier pas a été le soir de l'arrivée de ma sœur pendant que j'étais sous la douche, enfin dans la salle de bain à écrire. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement désemparés et c'est arrivé comme ça.

Il l'a immédiatement regretté d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je n'ai pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait entamé une relation avec elle. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que le baiser et qu'ils se sont vus plusieurs fois, mais que cela avait été tout. Il s'est excusé d'avoir été lâche et d'être partis sans explication. Il aurait dû me le dire immédiatement et sûrement que les choses ne seraient pas allées aussi loin.

Il m'a fait la plus belle déclaration en me disant que j'étais le seul et unique amour de sa vie et qu'il aurait fait la terre entière pour me retrouver. On a faillit s'embrasser à ce moment-là mais j'ai résisté. Je ne veux pas retomber si facilement même si je suis toujours amoureuse. _**Still falling for you.**_ Il doit le mériter vraiment. Pour ce soir il retourne à l'hôtel et seul demain nous dira ce qu'il en est."

 


	21. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 21

"Les choses vont mieux avec Gaspard. Nous sommes sortis nous promener. Sur le chemin, j'ai été prise d'une quinte de toux qui a eu du mal à passer. Gaspard a paniqué et a voulu immédiatement rentrer. Je lui ai dit de se calmer et que ce n'était qu'une quinte de toux, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'imaginer le pire à chaque toux ou éternuement. Même si je ne prends plus mes médicaments, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Je crois qu'il a été étonné que je lui résiste. Avant, j'aurais hoché la tête et nous serions rentrés. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus le laisser gérer ma maladie à ma place. On ne peut plus fonctionner comme ça. Je ne veux plus m'empêcher de vivre à cause de ma maladie. Qui sait combien de temps il me reste. Après une longue réflexion j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus mourir, enfin disons plutôt que je ne me mets pas une date butoir. La mort viendra me chercher en temps voulu.

À partir de maintenant je vis ce que j'ai à vivre et ce n'est pas quelques toux qui vont me tuer."

 


	22. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 22

"J'aurais dû écouter Gaspard. Je reconnais mon erreur. Ce matin en me levant, j'ai eu des vertiges et envie de vomir. J'ai seulement pût boire un café que mon repas d'hier est allée au fond des toilettes. Noora m'a forcé à me recoucher, je me suis rendormis et quand je me suis réveillée, Gaspard était là. Je crois qu'elle l'a appelé. Il n'a rien dit, mais son regard avait un air de "je te l'avais bien dit". Je sais que si ça ne tiendrait qu'à lui on serait déjà à l'hôpital, mais à la place il m'a donné des médicaments et m'a fait faire un repos complet au lit.

Je me sens assez bien ce soir pour écrire. Lui est dans la cuisine en train de nous faire à manger à tous dans l'appartement. Plus tôt il est allé chercher ses affaires à l'hôtel, il reste avec moi à partir de maintenant. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il est l'esprit tranquille. Et puis j'ai envie de l'avoir avec moi ce soir. Nous restons encore demain et si je me sens mieux, nous rentrons à Londres après-demain.

Tessa n'est pas encore repartis à New-York. D'après Gaspard elle aimerait aussi avoir une explication avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la voir, mais je ne peux pas faire un pas vers Gaspard et ne pas en faire un vers ma sœur. Alors, en rentrant je lui parlerai. Je ne suis pas sûr de lui pardonner complètement, mais je lui parlerai."

 

 


	23. Journal d'Angelica, Jour 23

"Je suis assis à côté de ce lit d'hôpital et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris. Ce n'est pas mon journal et je me sens mal de le faire, mais je sais qu'Angelica y écrit tous les jours depuis le 1er décembre, je l'ai lu et c'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens le plus mal. Je lui ai fait du mal, elle m'a fait du mal, on s'est fait du mal et maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé, peut-être que tout est perdu.

Hier, enfin très tôt ce matin, Angelica s'est mise à tousser sans s'arrêter et à trembler vraiment fort. Elle était brûlante. Elle était au bord des convulsions. J'ai réveillée Noora et nous l'avons tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû l'emmener plus tôt, dès les premiers signes de toux et maintenant nous y voilà, elle mal en point, inconsciente et je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir.

J'ai réalisé il y a quelques heures que nous étions bientôt Noël. Et peut-être qu'elle ne le passera même pas. Je suis en colère contre elle, contre moi, contre sa maladie, j'ai envie de tout casser autour de moi, mais je ne peux pas, je dois être fort pour elle. Car je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir au plus bas. Elle était condamnée, je le savais, un jour, mais pas tout de suite. C'est trop tôt.

C'est injuste, maintenant qu'elle avait véritablement changé d'avis au niveau de son envie de mourir, le destin joue un mauvais tour. La vie est injuste."

 


	24. Jour 24

Dans le grand brouillard de sa conscience, Angelica se rappelle-les après-midi à jouer avec sa sœur, riant, leur mère les regardant les yeux pleins d'amour. Elle se rappelle ses 16 ans quand ses parents l'ont fait s'asseoir et lui ont annoncé qu'elle était une enfant adoptée. Elle se souvient de la colère, sa chambre retournée. Elle se souvient de la fierté de ses parents quand elle leur a dit qu'elle se lançait dans des études d'infirmière. Leur fierté quand elle fut diplômée. Elle se souvient du décès de son père puis celui de sa mère. La tristesse, le désespoir. Le départ de Tessa pour New-York. Les Noëls en famille, le sapin brillant de couleur et lumière, les énormes paquets cadeaux. Sa rencontre avec Gaspard, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, sa présentation à ses parents. Elle s'imagine avec lui, des enfants courant dans la maison; riant aux éclats. Sa maladie, la tromperie de Gaspard, son départ pour Oslo, sa rencontre avec Noora.

_**Des ombres du passé, du présent et du futur revenant la hanté pour la dernière fois.** _

Allongée dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, endormis, Angelica ne sait pas que c'est le Réveillon de Noël. Gaspard le sait, assis à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Il lui a acheté un cadeau. Il l'a depuis longtemps, il attendait juste le bon moment et ce moment n'arrivera sûrement jamais, alors il lui a glissé à l'annulaire gauche une bague après lui avoir murmuré la question dans l'oreille. Elle ne pourra pas répondre et il n'aura pas de réponse.

Une dernière question pour elle se pose. Elle peut encore se battre, au fond d'elle il y a toujours une flamme, mais veut-elle raviver ce feu ? Le choix n'est pas difficile. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas revenir. C'est son moment. Comme un dernier geste de son cœur, un geste d'adieu, un geste d'excuse, un geste inconscient, elle serre la main de Gaspard entre la sienne, c'est à peine perceptible, mais il le sent. Un dernier espoir avant que son cœur ne s'écrase dans sa poitrine en entendant l'horrible "bip" continue.

 


	25. Jour 25 : la Lettre Inconnue

"Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'étais adoptée, j'étais tellement en colère. Je me sentais trahis, comme si toute ma vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonge. J'ai détruit ma chambre, comme si tout ce qui était à l'intérieur n'avait aucune valeur. J'en ai voulu si longtemps à mes parents, me disant sans cesse que mes vrais parents auraient été meilleur.

Quand le docteur m'a annoncé ma maladie, qu'il m'a dit que je le tenais de ma mère biologique, j'étais en colère, plus contre mes parents adoptifs, mais contre celle qui m'avait donné la vie. D'un autre côté et je le réalise maintenant, j'ai pu faire la paix avec cette partie de moi qui n'acceptait pas d'être adopté. Mes parents adoptifs, mes parents ont su me donner tout ce que j'ai toujours eu besoin et je ne les ai sûrement pas assez remercier pour ça.

Je me souviens d'une discussion avec Tessa, elle me demandait si je n'avais jamais voulu savoir qui était ma vraie mère. C'est en toute sincérité que j'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas manqué d'amour et pour être encore plus honnête je n'ai jamais souffert de ce manque. Ma mère biologique ne peut rien m'apporter de plus que ce que j'ai déjà. Qu'elle est était obligée ou pas de m'abandonner, je pense qu'il ne serait pas juste aujourd'hui de lui rappeler ces moments de sa vie.

Je ne sais pas ou cette lettre va partir. Elle n'a même pas de destinataire. C'est juste quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire et celui qui va la trouver ne la comprendra peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, écrire me fait du bien. M'a toujours fait du bien. Me fera toujours du bien.

Quoi qu'il arrive désormais, j'ai eu une bonne vie. Je ne vais pas mourir vieille, mais je crois que mes 22 ans sur cette Terre ont été assez remplies. Si je pars, je pars l'esprit tranquille. Tout ira bien, du moins je l'espère. J'ai vécu des choses que certaines personnes ne vivront jamais. J'ai vécu des choses que des gens vivent tous les jours. **J'ai vécu et c'est assez pour moi.** "

 

_Lettre trouvée par Gaspard et Tessa, dans une pile de linge, en vidant l'appartement._

 


End file.
